With development maturity and commercial popularization of a 3rd Generation (3G) technology, the competition among operators becomes increasingly intense. The sale of data card terminal equipment is made more and more according to customization requirements from operators, wherein a short message service is a necessary and very important customization demand. Moreover, various different short message customization demands become a general trend of terminal software functions required by numerous operators.
An existing mobile communication network has data service, short message service, voice service and the like, but does not support concurrency of these services well; and when two or more services are performed at the same time, the real-time, the continuity and the stability of the services cannot ensured at the same time, and losses of different degrees in each aspect are caused, because some services are born in a circuit switch domain and some services are born in a packet switch domain.
The positioning of a data card mainly aims at data service at present, namely common web page browsing, data downloading and the like. Most data card subscribers use a Subscriber Identity Model (SIM) card alternately in a mobile phone and a data card; and when a subscriber places an SIM-card on a data card to use, more attention is paid to data service, because it is far more convenient to perform data operation on a mobile phone terminal than on a Personal Computer (PC), but it is not the same case for short message service. Therefore, a short message receiving function can be shielded on a data card terminal according to the demand of a subscriber to enhance the stability of the data service at a large extent and increase the flexibility for the subscriber in selecting service types at a terminal. Moreover, the subscriber can close a short message receiving function in real time on a data card terminal capable of shielding the short message receiving function automatically while the subscriber pays close attention to data service quality, and no short message fee is brought to a short message sending party; and when the SIM-card of the subscriber is used on a mobile terminal, the short message receiving function is not influenced, so that the subscriber can configure a short message function in real time according to a current network environment and function requirements.